1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing drops and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for accurately administering uniformly measured drops into the eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of eye drop dispensing devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,200 issued to Sbarra et al. discloses an eye drop dispenser comprising a cup-like part which is snapped onto a squeeze bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,727 issued to Cope discloses an eye dropper bottle attachment. This device includes a ring stand which supports a dispenser bottle over the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,905 issued to Bauer discloses an eye drop applicator. This particular apparatus comprises a cup having a lip portion to fit around an eyeball to keep the eye lid open.